Sealing
by 4fireking
Summary: Ciel executed a contract for Sebastian to become his butler. His story in the anime goes where he meets Daimon to when he becomes a demon like Sebastian himself. But what if there was another person who executed a contract? What if he had a Black Butler of his own? Scorching the land he looks for members of his manor when he becomes the next Earl-simply one hell of a butler.


" If you once reject the Faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven."

" Would someone who believes in God summon you?"

" I'll ask you again: do you wish to make a contract?"

"Just execute the contract and grant my wish!"

_Earl of Phantomhive Manor _

It would be a long day for Ciel today. He rolled in his bed sheets still in his white cloth pyjamas thinking about how much he despised the warm, _comfortable_ feeling. A shadow was stretched over him. It was the shadow of a butler Ciel knew too much—because he wasn't a man Ciel thought of him as a _nuisance. _

" Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad," the butler said pouring Ciel a cup of tea in a rose petal tea cup. " To go with it, we have either toast, scones, or _pain de campagne._ What would you like?"

" A scone," Ciel said still half-asleep.

" After breakfast is a visit from Mr. Hugues, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, ad Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be here after lunch." While talking the butler was tying a blue bow around Ciel's neck.

" Ah, yes, the man I have manufacturing stuffed animals at the factory in India? I'm told he's Italian."

The butler slipped Ciel's single-buckled brown shoes over his long black socks. " We will prepare to offer him the utmost possible hospitality. "

" This aroma…" Ciel was holding the tea cup in his left hand and a plate in his right hand. " Earl Grey?"

" Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly. I shall await for you at the dining table." The butler turned around and walked away. As his back was turned Ciel picked out a dart off the table and threw it at the butler. The butler caught the dart with his back hand. " Yes, my lord?" The butler turned around showing Ciel his bright red eyes. " Let's save the games for later."

" Indeed, you're right, Sebastian."

XXX

Aberie was a slave in his own mind. From morning to night he worked in his grandfather's inn. Aberie couldn't say much about his appearance, other than if he didn't stop slouching he was going to grow up with a hunch back. Aberie has shaggy, auburn hair and eyes. As a worker he dresses I a way fitting his role; his clothes consisted of a white shirt, black pants, a dark-gray trench coat, and had two bobby pins on the bangs the right side of his head. Aberie wasn't like most residents of England. He was Taiwanese.

" That sack of potatoes better be in the cellar by the time before studies or I'll have you sleeping in the barn again, you lazy brat!"

" Jii-chan is a slave driver."

(Note: Jii-chan is grandfather)

" And bring me a cup of shochu when you're done!"

" But Jii-chan, you're not allowed to have alcohol!"

" there's no alcohol in shochu!"

( Note: Shochu is twenty-five percent alcohol)

Aberie was close to carrying the sack of potatoes downstairs into the cellar when he saw something. Something small and furry looking at him. It was a tiny mouse. The same mouse that chews through the walls. Aberie dropped his sack of potatoes and pulled a knife off the bar counter. With one swish throw the knife went through the mice neck. The tip of the knife sticked out the other side of the mices' neck. Aberie watched it suffer to death. He stride blissfully towards the mouse, raised his left leg up and stepped on the knife. It died almost instantaneously from Aberie's foot.

" I dealt with our mice infestation. I guess heaven won't befit vermin like you. Now what's next for me to do?"

Aberie kneeled down trying to pick up the potatoes rolling around the floor. He picked up one potato putting it on the counter, but it rolled off. Aberie took a tremendous breath of air in as he sighed out. Suddenly, the door opened. A man boyish in appearance with a skinny body and young facial features consisting of silver eyes and long eyelashes walked into the inn. His shaggy hair, of which is chin-length extending to his mid-back, with his forelocks being choppy and uneven in style. He had nothing but a blanket around his waist. Aberie didn't know it was raining outside, for the man was drenched.

" Water…"

The man collapsed. His body made a big impact against the floor. Aberie ran to help him. He ran behind the man trying to help him to his feet. Aberie screamed when he saw what appeared to be blood on the back of his neck.


End file.
